A Plan Formed
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily and Hotch head to a bar one night and hilarity ensues. Who will win the heart and body of one Agent Hotchner?


A/N: LMAO! This is going to be a one shot! I can't give any details about it because it will ruin the fun so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM but yes I stole Hotch from Cassie and she doesn't even realize he is presently chained to my bed looking at me and laughing as we type this!

Emily was watching in amusement as her best friend tried to referee an argument between three pretty women. She couldn't believe that they were arguing over who gets to have him first. She laughed as the one with black hair grabbed him away from the other two and pulled him to the dance floor. She motioned for the other two women to come over to her and when they did and sat down she smiled.

"So all three of you like Hotch huh?" Emily asked.

Cassie nodded and said "I think he is hot and those jeans he is wearing fits his ass real well."

Celia chuckled and said "I'd love to see what he looks like out of those jeans."

Cassie snorted and said "Celia you always like seeing what someone looks like out of their clothes."

Celia nodded and said "Of course I do Cass. You can't tell me you wouldn't love to get his pants off of him. But unfortunately it looks like Crystal already has him out of his shirt."

"Damn she moves fast." Emily said with laughter in her voice.

Celia and Cassie both nodded and Cassie said "As long as she doesn't bring out the handcuffs it will be alright."

Emily did a double take and looked at Cassie and said "Handcuff's really?"

Celia nodded and said "She loves to bring them out."

Emily chuckled and looked back at the dance floor and saw Hotch and Crystal heading towards the table and she said "Well here they come back and it looks like they both had fun."

Cassie and Celia both looked at Hotch and Crystal and then at one another and nodded. When Crystal and Hotch got close enough Celia and Cassie picked up some of the coasters that were on the table and started winging them at Crystal like they were a Frisbee. Crystal yelped and jumped into Hotch's arms and he caught her as he laughed and shook his head. Once they were back at the table Hotch put Crystal down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning and holding his hand out to Celia who took it eagerly and followed him out onto the dance floor.

Emily looked at Crystal and wiggled her eyebrows. "So how did you get him to lose his shirt?"

Crystal chuckled and said "As we were dancing I just took it off of him At first he was shocked and then he laughed."

Emily nodded and said "So you think he is cute too huh?"

Crystal shook her head. "No I think he is downright SEXY. He has a nice chest and stomach and those jeans look great on him but I'd like it better to see him strip out of them slowly."

Cassie had just taken a drink when Crystal said that and she spit her drink out and said "CRYS!"

Emily and Crystal both laughed and Crystal said "Oh, Cass you know you'd love to see him strip out of those jeans as well."

Cassie blushed but nodded and said "I wouldn't mind it but there is just something about him in those jeans that drive me wild."

Crystal smirked. "He has a nice ass I can tell you that much. I copped a feel as we were dancing."

Emily laughed and said "I bet he just liked that."

Crystal laughed. "He actually blushed. I've never known a man to blush like he did."

Emily chuckled and listened as Crystal told Cassie "I'm taking him home with me tonight."

Cassie scowled and said "No you're not. If anyone is taking him home tonight it will be me!"

Crystal laughed. "Nope, I'm the oldest so I get him."

Cassie huffed and said "We'll just see about that."

Crystal and Cassie looked at one another and then busted out laughing and Emily joined in. Soon they all looked out onto the dance floor and saw that Hotch and Celia were heading their way. Crystal looked over at Cassie and pointed to their drinks and then lifted an eyebrow. Cassie chuckled and nodded.

Emily was shocked when she saw Cassie and Crystal both pick up their drinks and when Celia was at the table they tossed their drinks onto Celia making her yelp as she jumped back. Hotch quickly caught Celia just before she landed on the floor. He shook his head and laughed at the women's antics. Emily about fell off of the bar stool as she laughed hard. She laughed even hard when Celia flipped them off.

Hotch couldn't contain his laughter as he held his hand out to Cassie. He smiled when she put her hand in his and led the way to the dance floor. He had to admit that these three women were all very beautiful and funny. He couldn't believe some of the things they were doing.

Celia couldn't believe that Cassie and Crystal threw their beer on her white t-shirt. Luckily she had on tank top under her shirt. She had to admit though that it was funny.

"Hotch sure dances like a dream." Celia said.

Crystal nodded. "Yes, he does. He has some moves that would be great in the bedroom."

Celia grins. "Yes, he does. I wonder what he would say if we tell him that we all want him for one night."

Emily cracks up laughing and says "When they come back let's all tell him that. I'd love to see what he does or says."

Crystal and Celia nod and Celia says "His hands are nice and hard."

Crystal smirks and says "I bet something else is nice when it's hard."

Emily started laughing and couldn't quit but then she saw Cassie and Hotch making their way back and she said "So what are you two going to do to Cassie?"

Crystal and Celia looked and saw the salsa on the table and each grabbed a handful and stood up. When Cassie was next to them Crystal put salsa down the front of her shirt and Celia put salsa down the back of her shirt. Cassie squealed as she felt the salsa drip down her shirt and into her bra.

When someone from the next table saw what Crystal and Celia did to Cassie the woman who Crystal recognized as Katie yelled "Food fight!" and then all of a sudden drinks and food were flying all over the place.

Crystal, Cassie, and Celia looked at one another and then took the salsa bowl and poured it over Katie and Katie poured salsa all over them. Hotch was standing back in shock and then he laughed and couldn't seem to quit laughing. Katie saw Hotch laughing and took her drink over there and poured it over his head.

Crystal, Cassie, and Celia all turned to look at Hotch and saw him dripping wet in beer and laughed as they went back to the table and joined Emily. Crystal bent over and whispered something in Cassie's ear, then Celia's and then finally Emily's ear and the three other women laughed and nodded at one another.

Crystal pushed Cassie and said "I'm taking him home with me! He has such a nice ass and such firm hands."

Cassie pushed Crystal back and said "No, he's mine. He looks so good dripping wet like that."

Hotch stared at Cassie and Crystal in surprise and then turned to see Celia and Emily also arguing.

"No I'm taking him home with me. He is one hot guy and I want to screw him in the shower." Celia said.

Emily shook her head and pushed Celia a little and said "He's my best friend and my boss and I want to take him home or to the office to his desk and finally have my wicked way with him."

Hotch just stands there in shock as he heard what Emily said. He blinked once, twice, three times and finally blinks again. Nope he realizes he isn't hallucinating. He really has four women fighting for him.

Emily, Celia, Cassie, and Crystal all exchange looks real quick before Hotch sees them and nods at one another before turning as one and saying together "So Hotch would you like to go home with the four of us and have some four on one fun?"

Hotch had just taken a sip of his beer and ended up spitting it out and it ended up on all four women.

Emily, Celia, Cassie and Crystal all started laughing and Emily walked over to Hotch and kissed him fully on the lips and said "It's alright Aaron. The only one you are really coming home with is me."

Celia steps forward and kisses Hotch fully on the lips and then turns to Emily and says "No he is coming home with me. I have whips and chains."

Cassie steps forward and kisses Hotch on the lips and gives him a little bit of tongue and purrs "Oh no he is coming home with me. He'd look great in my bed."

Crystal steps forward and hips butt Cassie out of the way and grinds herself up against Hotch as she kisses him and says "Oh no he is most definitely coming home with me. I have a nice set of handcuffs just for him."

Emily, Cassie, Celia and Crystal all turn and look at Hotch and they laugh when they see the shocked and dazed look on his face. The four women high five one another and then Crystal, Cassie, and Celia all push Emily to Hotch and chant "Tell him, tell him."

Emily bites her lip and finally looks into Hotch's eyes and says in a rush "Aaron I am in love with you and I have been for the longest time."

Hotch's eyes widen up but then he grins and pulls Emily in for a kiss and then he tells her "I am in love with you too Emily."

Cassie, Crystal and Celia all look at one another and say as one "Well damn it there goes our man."

Hotch looks at them in concern and says "I'm sorry ladies I hope that I didn't lead you on in any way."

Cassie, Crystal and Celia all laughed and Emily said through her own laughter "Aaron, I actually know Crystal, Cassie and Celia. They did this for me so that I would have the guts to tell you how I finally felt."

Hotch's mouth dropped open and then he laughed and said "Wow you girls' are good. Thank you for doing this for Emily and for me."

Cassie laughs. "It wasn't a problem we love Emily and would do anything for her but don't ever hurt her. And Em you sure have a man who knows how to kiss."

Crystal chuckles and says "Take him home Emily and get him out of those jeans. We'll meet up with you again sometime soon."

Celia smirks and says "Emily in your car is some whips and chains. Have fun tonight."

With that Crystal, Celia, and Cassie gave Hotch and Emily a hug and kissed Hotch on the cheek and made their way out of the bar as they laughed.


End file.
